gumballfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ponme Atención
Ponme Atención (Just Notice Us en Estados Unidos) es una canción interpretada por el Oso Verde (Y los demás personajes extras) en el episodio "Los Extras". Letra Parte 1 |-| Letra en Español = Oso Verde: Hoy, por fín! Oso Verde: Es mi turno? Oso Verde: Mi momento de actuar ha llegado? Oso Verde: Brillar! Oso Verde: Mucho tiempo, ya sin hablar. Oso Verde: Ahora puedo decir lo que quiera y más. Oso Verde: Nada va impedirte hoy escuchar. Oso Verde: Oye! Te hablo a ti! Oso Verde: Siempre detrás, del estelar! Oso Verde: A fin sere la estrella y brillar. Oso Verde: lucir! Oso Verde: Cantar! Oso Verde: bailar! Oso Verde: Ponme atención! Todos: Siempre ignorados, pues es basta ya. Todos: No es justo, hay que entender? Todos: Nos pasan mil cosas tambien también. Todos: Cuando tú no nos ves. Todos: Voy a divulgar. Todos: Mirame bien. Todos: Al fondo de mi te toca estár. Todos: Nada decír! Todos: Hoy todo es por mí! Todos: Ponme ateeeenciooooon! Gumball: Ok |-| Letra en Castellano = Oso Verde: ¡Ya por fin! Oso Verde: ¡Es mi hora! Oso Verde: ¡Necesito salir de la nada! Oso Verde: ¡Brillar! Oso Verde: Fue un silencio muy largo. Oso Verde: Con total libertad ahora puedo hablar. Oso Verde: Nada hay que os impida escucharme. Oso Verde: ¡Oye! ¡Es que no me oís! Oso Verde: Siempre detrás de todo show. Oso Verde: Ya quiero actuar, bajo el foco estar. Oso Verde: ¡Y brillar! Oso Verde: ¡Cantar! Oso Verde: ¡Bailar! ¡Ser muuuus...! Oso Verde: ¡Me toca a mí! Todos: E ignorarnos no estuvo bien. Todos: Demasiado tiempo fue. Todos: Somos importantes también. Todos: Y ni caso hacéis. Todos: ¡Es hora ya! Todos: ¡De reaccionar! Todos: ¡Os toca poneros detrás! Todos: ¡No hay más que hablar! Todos: ¡Qué oportunidad... Todos: ...de destacaaaaaar! Gumball: Vale. |-| Letra en Inglés = Oso Verde: Finally! Oso Verde: Is it my turn? Oso Verde: Is it my time to leap from the background? Oso Verde: And shine! Oso Verde: I've been quiet for way too long. Oso Verde: I can say whatever I want to now. Oso Verde: There is nothing to stop you from listening. Oso Verde: Hey there! I'm talking to you! Oso Verde: I've been behind you all along! Oso Verde: But this is my chance, to stand in the spotlight and shine. Oso Verde: And breath! Oso Verde: And sing! Oso Verde: And dance! Oso Verde: Just notice me! Todos: You have ignored us, for way too long. Todos: Do you think that's really fair? Todos: There's stuff that happens to us as well. Todos: When you're looking elsewhere. Todos: So stop being blind. Todos: This is our time. Todos: It's your turn to stand behind. Todos: Don't make a fuss! Todos: This one's about us! Todos: Just notice uuuusssss! Gumball: Ok 'Parte 2' |-| Letra en Español = Todos: Ya sabes por fín. Todos: Qué soy como tú. Todos: Me viste actuar. Todos: Salír a la luz. Todos: No ignores ya más. Todos: Dame un lugar. Todos: Voltea hacia atrás, y poooonme ateeeenciooooon!' |-| Letra en Castellano = '''Todos:' Pues ya lo sabéis. Todos: Que somos igual. Todos: Personas tal cual. Todos: Y nos conocéis. Todos: No nos olvidéis. Todos: Que atrás nos dejéis. Todos: ¡Y ahora mirad, nos toca yaaaaaaaaaaa! |-| Letra en Ingles = Todos: So now that you know. Todos: We're people like you. Todos: And you've seen our lives. Todos: The things that we do. Todos: Don't leave us behind. Todos: Keep us in mind. Todos: So now turn around and notice uuuusssss! Videos The Amazing World Of Gumball - Just Notice Us -HD- Ver También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temporada 3